


Dreams

by Mewwy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Underage - Freeform, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mewwy/pseuds/Mewwy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 1am and Stiles is horny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

Stiles looked up at the clock. It was almost 1am and he still had a stupid Chemistry paper to finish. Tapping his pencil on the desk he looked toward the bed where Derek was asleep on the covers. He'd come over for some research earlier in the evening and promptly passed out. Not how Stiles would like Derek to be. He would prefer to have Derek naked and horny. As horny as Stiles was right now thinking about Derek naked.

Turning back to the computer he jiggled his leg a little to try and ease his erection. He knew enough about wolves to know they could tell scents. Last thing he wanted was Derek to wake up to find him with a boner. Glancing over his shoulder as Derek shifts to his side he gets a spectacular view of the man's ass. God he would give so much to be able to bite and mark that ass. Run his tongue between his cheeks. _Christ!_ He thought. _I so don't need this right now._

Looking back at the computer and his books he tried to work on his Chemistry report, but his mind kept straying back to the man in his bed. It wasn't like he was purposefully thinking of Derek. It's just that occasionally he would let out these soft sighs and it was endearing. Stiles was beginning to rub on his straining erection. It hadn't gone down just gotten harder as he imagined licking and sucking bruises into Derek's tanned skin. Biting and tweaking Derek's nipples.

Shaking his legs and rubbing his hand through his hair he knew there was **no** way he was going to be able to concentrate on his homework. As quietly as he could Stiles turned toward Derek who was lying on the bed. He was absolutely crazy for what he was about to do, but no one every accused Stiles Stilinski of being brilliant. Stupid, spastic, crazy, those are the things Stiles was accused of. So when he stood up and lowered his sweats no one needed to know he was going to beat off to a sleeping _Derek Hale_.

Stiles had one moment of " _What the fuck are you doing?_ " before reaching and grabbing his dick. A firm squeeze and his head went back and a sigh escaped his lips. Lifting his head back up and looking at Derek, specifically his ass, Stiles began to jerk himself off. His pants were around his knees and he reached between his legs to tug his balls imagining it being Derek's tongue. When he rubbed the ridge of his dick, it was Derek's teeth.

Paying attention to the head of his dick Stiles rubbed the pre-come that was leaking there. Breathing picking up as Stiles rubbed over the head of his dick. Palm moving over the head and Stiles was sighing His breathing was beginning to hitch over him palming the dick head and slit.

Biting his lips to keep his sounds in Stiles closed his eyes and imagined Derek on his knees in front of him. Dragging his tongue along the vein on his dick Stiles jerked faster. Knowing that Derek could wake at anytime added to the thrill of fucking his fist. _Jesus Christ_ , Stiles moaned. Eyes popping open he looked toward the bed. Derek hadn't moved. Those tight black jeans leaving very little the imagination and Derek's shirt had ridden up some and Stiles could see flesh.

Badly Stiles wanted to lick and suck and fuck Derek. Stiles wanted to mark him and have Derek mark Stiles. Wear his mark on his body. Hidden. Taking his hand that had been tugging at his balls he ran it over his abs and up to his nipples. _God,_ he loved his nipples, they were so sensitive and his imaginary Derek knew this. He sucked them and bit them and rolled them with his tongue. Jerking faster Stiles could feel the coil of his orgasm building in his lower back.

Knowing he was never this quiet, Stiles did the only thing he could. He bit down on the palm of his hand as his jerking got faster as his orgasm approached. He didn't want to wake Derek especially now. Imagining Derek in his bed naked took him over the top and he spilled onto his hand, stomach and thighs. Stiles cried out into his palm as each pulse hit him. His body was rocking with his orgasm as he jolted in his chair and it squeaked every time he moved.

Finally his dick spent and his orgasm over Stiles removed the palm of his hand from his mouth. He sat there breathing hard not knowing what the fuck had come over him, but it was the best orgasm he'd had in ages. Probably the best ever. _Fuck_ , he thought. _I have it bad_. He turned from watching Derek sleeping in his bed and proceeded to clean himself up.

***********************************

Lying perfectly still and scenting the air around him, Derek let out a soft sigh. There was no way he could get up now. The scent of Stiles come was all around him and he was hard as a fucking rock. He wanted to fuck the boy raw and bare leaving him leaking with his come. Take him and own him. Instead he just lay there listening as Stiles muttered to himself about sexy wolves and cleaned himself up. One day he would claim Stiles. One day he would knot him and keep him. One day Stiles Stilinski would be his fully.

 

Finis

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle this is my first attempt at sex in the Teen Wolf fandom. My second story for TW ever. Love my Sterek and love me :)
> 
> Totally unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Concrit and comments are most welcome.  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
